Shot in the Darkness
by tivanciscm
Summary: Hey...summary kinda thing in story. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters except, Kelly, and Kara! Thanks bye! One-shot! Some adult-themes.


_**Hey so...I'm not the biggest CM fan anymore because Emily left, but I'm still happy JJ is there. I watched the latest episode, Season 8, Episode 14: All That Remains and JJ had talked about her older sister who killed herself when she was 11. Her sister was 17. This is my one-shot of how it things went.**_

* * *

"Kara," Jennifer my older sister said to me breaking me out of my thoughts. "It's not your fault Kelly died."

"It is my fault though, Jen! If I wouldn't have been born, then...she wouldn't have done it! She even said so herself! You heard her."

"I heard her say that, she felt like no one listened to her anymore. I didn't, however, hear her say you were the reason she wanted to leave."

"Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you tell Mom?" I asked looking up at her.

"Kara," JJ breathed my name out. "Some things are meant to be."

"Don't give me that bull-shit! You could've stopped her! You had a mouth! Right?"

"It's not like that, Kara." JJ said standing up and pacing the room.

"No? Then tell me Jennifer. What is it like? Cause the way I see it, is you didn't care if she killed herself that Sunday. You were just happy she gave you her favorite necklace. You were just an 11-year old brat who only cared about yourself. That's how I see it. You know, she was my sister too. I loved her too."

"Kara! Please! Just stop! Okay. It wasn't like that! I loved Kelly. I was too young to understand!"

"Too young to understand what, JJ? That your sister gave you her favorite necklace just because she wanted to?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I thought!" Jennifer came over to her desk and stood across from me putting her hands on the table. She bent down so she was eye level with me. "Now tell me...Karen. Why didn't you stop her? Hmm? You seem like you've thought long and hard about this."

"Jennifer! I was a fucking 6-year old! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Then don't yell at me for not realizing that my older sister hated her life so much, she wanted to die."

"JJ, we have a case." Alex Blake, the replacement for Emily Prentiss said coming into JJ's office. I was still mad Emily left and I haven't really been so friendly to Alex since she joined the team. JJ nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to me. She saw me glaring at the door as Alex left.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a know-it-all. Except she doesn't know anything." I said.

"Look, I know you and Emily were close but-"

"JJ, she was like my second mother. Don't tell me that I have to just accept that she's gone. It's not that easy you know?"

"I never said it was and I wasn't going minimize the fact that she's gone. I was just going to say, Alex is a nice woman and a very good agent. We are very lucky to have her on our team."

"Whatever. I have homework to do. Call Garcia and tell her I'll be down."

* * *

_"Hey, JJ." Kelly said coming into JJ's room. Me and JJ were playing with her dollhouse she had gotten for Christmas two years ago. _

_"What?" JJ asked our older sister._

_"I have something for you." Kelly smiled as she held out her hand._

_"What is it?" JJ asked getting up and looking at what Kelly was holding. "Your necklace? But...Kelly. You love this necklace! I can't keep it. It's yours!"_

_"No. I want you to have it JJ. It should go to you when I'm gone."_

_"What do you mean when you're gone?" I asked getting up and standing next to JJ._

_"It..it doesn't matter." Kelly said patting my head. "Just know that I love you both. I'll always love you no matter what. Now...I think it's time for bed."_

_"Okay." I smiled and gave JJ one last hug before following Kelly out of her room._

* * *

_"Kara." My mom's voice called. "Kara, Honey. Wake up."_

_"Mom?" I asked opening my eyes. "Mom, what's wrong? The sun isn't even up."_

_"Honey, it's Kelly. She's in the hospital."_

_"What? Why? Will she be okay?"_

_"Yes, Sweetie, but we're all waiting. Come on, we're going to go visit her." I let my mom pick me up out of the bed and carry me down the stairs and into the car. JJ was already sitting in the car holding onto Kelly's necklace. "Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked JJ as she put me in the car-seat._

_"She...she gave me her necklace, Mom." Was all JJ could croak out. Mom leaned in and kissed both of us on the forehead. _

_"Everything will be okay." She promised._

* * *

"Hey, mini-JJ." Garcia called out to me. "You've been staring at that page for about 5 hours now. You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just thinking." I smiled and closed my book. "Do...do you think JJ loves me?"

"Woah! What? Of course she does! I mean...I see it everyday!"

"After...Kelly died, she became...different. Almost distant. She never wanted to play with the dollhouse again. She said it was for little girls."

"You've...you've never talked about Kelly before. You sure you're okay?" Garcia asked putting her hand all over my face as if to check my temperature.

"Today is the anniversary of her death Garcia. 9 years ago, today, Kelly killed herself. JJ...she gave me this necklace. It belonged to Kelly. It was the last conversation we had as sisters. Sometimes...Kelly could be a huge dramatic bitch, but...I loved her. And...and she was amazing. I miss her Garcia. Why does it still hurt? After 9 years?"

"The loss of a family member never goes away, Kara."

"I know...but why is it that every year...it...it's like this giant hole. I can't get rid of it."

"Sweetcheeks, I'm not the one you should talk to. I'm sure JJ will talk to you."

"I don't want to lose her, Garcia. I can't. I know I have Henry, but...I don't think I could stand losing JJ."

"Trust me, JJ isn't going anywhere soon. I can promise you that." I smiled up at Garcia with tears and looked back down at the necklace hanging around my neck. I brought the charm up to my lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Kelly." I whispered.

* * *

**YAY! It's done! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stories. xD**


End file.
